Pequeños pasos
by Quetzaly
Summary: AU Omegaverse* Su primer celo había comenzado, y su humillante estado fue expuesto ante la persona que menos quería, Reborn no puede creerlo, pero aunque le duela aceptarlo, se siente agradecido por la ayuda que le brindo "la vaca estúpida", Colonnello quiere volver a encontrarse en buenos términos con Lambo, su ruptura fue demasiado dolorosa, y Lambo no comprende a Reborn.
1. Capítulo 1 - El primer celo

**Pequeños pasos.**

 **Katekyō Hitman REBORN! Pertenece a Akira Amano y Editorial Shueisha**

 **Capítulo 1 "El primer celo"**

Los temblores en su cuerpo comenzaron a ser más violentos, el calor se incrementaba, un olor dulce se propagaba por toda la habitación y la lubricación propia de un celo dio comienzo.

Su cuerpo ardía y cada roce que tenía con su ropa se volvía insoportable, su miembro chorreaba semen y su entrada se contraía, boca abajo, frotándose contra el frío piso en busca de alivio, de manera inconsciente levanto su parte inferior a la espera de un alfa que pudiese calmar sus instintos.

Con la poca conciencia que tenía, deseaba que nadie entrase al lugar, estaba avergonzado, se sentía humillado y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Era su primer celo, y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer. Ni siquiera sabía a quién recurrir y aun cuando pudiese hacerlo, los únicos que se encontraban en la mansión además de él, eran los empleados, pero todos ellos eran Betas.

La puerta fue abierta y un olor característico de un alfa le inundo por completo las fosas nasales, saboreo el fuerte aroma y con desesperación y necesidad se arrojó a los brazos de aquel que había entrado. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, para aliviar su malestar, sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el muslo izquierdo y su conciencia le abandono.

El calor agonizante, la hipersensibilidad y el deseo insaciable de ser tomado por un Alfa, fue sustituido por un sutil alivio.

Lo último que recuerda fue una voz ronca acompañada de una especie de gruñido, donde le hacía mención de que todo estaría bien, fue levantado entre unos firmes y cálidos brazos que le envolvían de manera dulce y protectora llevándole lejos de ahí.

Después la oscuridad le envolvió.

Trato de abrir sus ojos, le costó tanto que apenas y pudo mantener sus párpados entreabiertos, una rendija que le permitía ver en donde se encontraba, al parecer estaba en su habitación y por algún extraño motivo, un aroma a menta dulce invadía la estancia, reconocía ese olor, Hibari se encontraba con él, su cuerpo le pesaba y al parecer el calor del mismo no había desaparecido como creyó, trato de incorporarse pero un dolor insoportable recorrió todo su ser.

—Nos tenías preocupados Bebé —una firme pero suave voz se hace escuchar.

—Y es hora cuando quieres desempañar un delicado papel —contesto con sarcasmo, apenas audible —además odio que me digas bebé —reprocho en un tono cansado —Mi nombre es Reborn —exclamo lo más alto que pudo.

—Hmp, un bebé seguirá siendo un bebé —menciono con burla. —El mocoso actuó rápido, aunque el supresor que te inyecto fue demasiado para tu organismo, después de todo el primer celo es el más importante y debe de manejarse... —ante la expresión compungida del menor Hibari hizo una pausa —Lamento no haber estado aquí bebé. —tras lo último el mayor acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Reborn, dejando salir sus feromonas para darle tranquilidad.

Reborn quería morir porque además de sentirse avergonzado, se sentía humillado, su celo llego de una manera inesperada, sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento, después de todo él siempre supo que era un omega, pero nunca creyó que su primer calor llegaría tan pronto, apenas tenía doce años, ahora entendía un poco a sus compañeras de clase cuando las escuchaba quejarse de como la menarca les llegaba sin aviso alguno, esto era algo parecido, el primer celo llega de esa forma, sin avisar y en el momento menos oportuno. Pero la gran diferencia en ello, era que se sentía humillado y débil. Caer ante los bajos instintos de su naturaleza, en busca del primer Alfa que pudiese calmar sus necesidades, le hacían sentir como una mera puta, e incluso creía que tenían más dignidad que él u otros de su especie.

Después de que Hibari dejase de sacar sus feromonas para tranquilizar a Reborn, decidió dejarlo solo. Tenía que terminar unos proyectos de la universidad antes de tiempo, después de todo quería estar al lado de Reborn hasta que su celo terminase.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto el menor con un tono de inseguridad.

—Necesito terminar unos trabajos de la universidad, terminare pronto —hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba nuevamente al menor —Estarás bien, sé que duele como el infierno, pero tu celo volverá, por ser el primero debe de manejarse correctamente, el supresor que el mocoso te inyecto no funcionara como debería, solo hasta que termines tu primer celo. —la mirada de Reborn mostraba impotencia y decepción, Hibari volvió a soltar unas cuantas feromonas más, para tranquilizarle mientras posaba su mano fría sobre la piel caliente del menor, ante este acto Reborn gimió quedito, y después dejo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces… fue la vaca estúpida —afirmó Reborn. Hibari le miro, atento a cada uno de los cambios presentados en las facciones del menor, en realidad, Hibari no debería de estar en la mansión, se encontraba en clase cuando todo pasó, el llamado insistente a su celular fue una clara señal de alerta, después de todo la familia sabía que no podía ser interrumpido por ningún motivo sin importancia, y la mayoría de los guardianes se encontraban fuera del país en distintas misiones. Se sorprendió mucho cuando escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea, su Omega tembló ante el jadeante y necesitado tono del Alfa que llamaba.

"Reborn entro en celo"

Eso fue lo único que logro escuchar, el tono de la llamada finalizada fue el interruptor que le dio vía libre al razonamiento de Hibari para que saliera apresurado de la universidad.

En la entrada de la mansión, pudo ver a un jadeante Lambo, tratando de contenerse, mientras se mordía una y otra vez el antebrazo, si no fuera porque Hibari estaba marcado tal vez su Omega hubiese respondido ante el necesitado Alfa, con el esfuerzo más grande del mundo Lambo le explico lo que había hecho con Reborn y donde le había dejado.

Y por eso se quedó al lado del menor, para expandir sus feromonas y calmarlo un poco, darle una sensación de confort, así como Haru había hecho con él cuando llego su primer celo.

—Así es, Lambo Bovino llego hoy y fue él quien te inyecto —reafirmo Hibari ante lo dicho por Reborn. Con el bochorno a flor de piel Reborn se escondió entre las sabanas que de alguna extraña manera se sentían frías al tacto, con la interrupción provocada, Hibari no pudo evitar retirar su mano —Debes estar muriéndote por dentro —menciono con tono burlesco para después irse de la habitación, no sin antes cerrarla y activar el mecanismo de cuarentena, mecanismo del cual solo los Omegas de la mansión tenían acceso.

Definitivamente Reborn quería morirse, la vaca estúpida le había visto en la peor de las condiciones.

Tal vez estaba dentro de un sueño.

Si era así, quería despertar lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Un mocoso nunca dejara de ser un mocoso —Hibari le miro con represalia —El supresor le ayudo, pero al ser su primer celo, no le servirá de mucho, ahora durara más de lo esperado. Tal vez termine hasta el fin de semana, ahora solo queda esperar su próximo celo para saber cuántos días tendrá que estar en su habitación.

—Lo siento, yo… no sabía que más hacer, además su olor era tan dulce q-que yo… —Hibari levanto su mano derecha como indicio para que el joven se mantuviera cayado.

—Hiciste bien —la mirada de Hibari se suavizo, cambiando a su habitual mirada de indiferencia. —El bebé quería ser marcado, su Omega se lo pedía… y tú eres un Alfa, si hubiese sido cualquier otro tal vez el bebé ahora… —Hibari detuvo sus palabras ante la mirada llena de horror que se formó en el rostro Lambo. —Muy dentro de si él tenía miedo, todos tenemos miedo, porque no sabemos qué hacer, es algo que debería de mantenernos con la cabeza en alto, debemos de estar orgullosos de eso, pero no es así, la sociedad te hace creer puras mierdas, en realidad es humillante y la impotencia hace mella en ti cuando te encuentras en una situación tan delicada.

Lambo le miraba, con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, después de todo el joven -como muchos otros Alfas- no era consciente del desgaste emocional que podía provocar para un Omega, el entrar en celo cuando no se posee una pareja.

—Debo darte méritos por tu gran hazaña, tal vez ahora dejare de llamarte mocoso y por fin tendrás el privilegio de ser llamado por tu nombre, Lambo Bovino. —tras lo último Hibari se dirigió hasta su habitación, debía terminar pronto sus proyectos y trabajos.

Lambo le vio marcharse por lo largo del pasillo, después de perderlo en la lejanía, poso su mirada al piso superior que era de donde había venido Hibari y donde se encontraba -por supuesto- la habitación de Reborn. Tras un largo suspiro Lambo decidió que lo mejor era pasar la noche en casa de Lancia.

Algo parecido a una lamentación se dejó escuchar en la habitación de hotel que compartían dos jóvenes.

— ¿Ahora que mierda te pasa, idiota del béisbol? —pregunto con cansancio el hombre de cabellos plateados, piel nívea y ojos color esmeralda.

—Mi bello Hibari~ quiero estar con él —mencionaba un hombre de tez bronceada cabellos azabaches y ojos color café claro. —Gokuderaaaaa ¿Cuándo terminaremos? ¿Nos falta mucho? Ya quiero estar en Japón —ante cada pregunta el tono con el que hablaba se escuchaba como un reproche pero también se mantenía impregnado de un ligero aburrimiento.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué de entre todos tenía que haber venido contigo? Lo que debería de estar haciendo ahora mismo es mantenerme al lado del décimo, ¡Demonios! —maldecía Gokudera, mientras prendía otro cigarrillo y posaba su atención en las pantallas frente a él, que le daban una clara imagen de sus objetivos.

—Hibariiii~ Hibariii~ Hibariiiiiiii —el tono se volvió lastimero, Yamamoto estaba colmando la poca paciencia que Gokudera poseía.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡YA CALLATE!

Para Gokudera era difícil tratar con alguien como Yamamoto, después de todo los dos eran Alfas y Yamamoto no desempañaba su papel como tal, a la vista de cualquiera que no le conociese, el moreno no sería nada más que un simple Beta, y si les corrigieran ante tal afirmación estarían sorprendidos. Eran pocas las veces en las que se podía ver a Yamamoto como un verdadero Alfa.

—Ha comenzado —hablo Gokudera, de pronto Yamamoto se puso serio y tras tomar su katana se dirigió a la puerta. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios, el fuego ardia en su mirada y su pose era de admirar.

Eran estos momentos en los cuales Yamamoto dejaba ver a su Alfa y Gokudera por más molesto que le encontrase, lo admiraba por ello.

—Es hora de terminar con los contrabandistas —menciono el moreno mientras abria la puerta y se dirigía hasta su objetivo, Gokudera se quedó en la habitación, meditando sobre los grandes cambios que podía sufrir la personalidad de Yamamoto, sin duda el décimo no se equivocaba cuando les ponía juntos para alguna misión, porque gracias a como era Yamamoto, podían tener una convivencia medianamente sana entre Alfas, con el ceño fruncido ante el pensamiento de la palabra "buen amigo" Gokudera salió de la misma forma en la que Takeshi lo había hecho.

Ya era hora de terminar el trabajo y volver.

— ¡¡¡¡¡Fue tan extremo!!!!! —exclamo Sasagawa Ryohei mientras levantaba los brazos en su típica postura, para darle más realismo a sus palabras.

A su lado su esposa le miraba con una sonrisa producto de su resignación, Ryohei nunca cambiaria, Kyoko y Haru se mantenían expectantes ante el relato del mayor.

— ¿De verdad termino con ellos como si no hubiese pasado nada? —preguntaba Haru con estupefacción.

— ¡No fue nada difícil! ¡Siempre hay que ir por lo extremo! —contestaba Ryohei con exaltación.

—Lamento esto Kyoko, al parecer eran sus vacaciones y terminamos con ustedes. —susurraba Hana a su mejor amiga mientras dejaban que Haru y su esposo continuasen con su charla. Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, estoy muy feliz por verlos, Tsu-kun dijo que les había enviado a una misión y estuve muy preocupada por ello, así que verlos bien me hace muy feliz, y Haru está preocupada por Gokudera-san.

—Y tú estás preocupada por Sawada —afirmó Hana, ante esto Kyoko asintió levemente. —Estará bien, después de todo está con Mukuro y Crhome. Kyoko asintió con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios tratando de aligerar la tensión de su cuerpo con las palabras dichas por su amiga.

— ¡Cariño!

—Ryohei, no necesitas gritar cuando me tienes a menos de un metro —reprocho Hana — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡En vista de que terminamos nuestra misión antes del plazo marcado, tengamos un tour extremo! —exclamaba el moreno mientras levantaba ambos brazos en pose de triunfo.

Kyoko logro olvidar sus preocupaciones, al igual que Haru, haberse encontrado con su hermano y Hana fue relajante. Pero también se sentía un poco avergonzada con su mejor amiga, si habían terminado la misión significaba que tal vez querían su tiempo a solas.

Pero al ver a su hermano tan feliz y la expresión de completa satisfacción que mostraba Hana, desecho el último pensamiento.

Kyoko estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su esposo.

—Así que el chiquillo entro en celo —afirmo Lancia en forma de pregunta, Lambo le miro con cierto desinterés, pero expectante a lo que el hombre le diría —Hiciste bien niño —continuo Lancia mientras se sentaba frente a su invitado. —Debió de ser muy difícil para ti, controlarse ante un Omega en celo es demasiado difícil para un Alfa, aún más cuando es el primer celo, las feromonas son más fuertes.

Lambo se encogió de hombros, y desvió su mirada hasta el televisor inmenso que se encontraba cerca de la pared en medio de la habitación.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, el tiempo que necesites, tengo entendido que todos en Vongola están fuera, a excepción del guardián de la nube y el arcobaleno del sol y el de la lluvia, ante el último mencionado Lambo presto total atención a Lancia, la sorpresa se reflejaba en su rostro, mientras pedía explicación con la mirada, Lancia capto esto y prosiguió —Al parecer Colonnello fue acogido por el joven Vongola, desconozco los detalles pero ahora trabaja para Vongola, si no me equivoco Lal Mirch le había ofrecido un puesto para la CEDEF, pero Colonnello lo rechazo y decidio quedarse directamente con Vongola —Lancia hizo una pausa meditando lo que Lambo le había contado y su sorpresa ante la mención de Colonnello — ¿No le viste?

Lambo tenía a su alrededor un aura depresiva, su mirada mantenía un brillo que expresaba anhelo, pero a la vez una inmensa tristeza y el dolor gritando en silencio.

—No percibí su olor en ningún momento. —respondió el menor apenas audible. La culpa mostrándose en cada uno de sus sutiles movimientos.

Lacia comprendió que hablar de Colonnello no era una opción.

Sabía que en el pasado habían tenido una especie de relación, pero cuando se dio la ceremonia de sucesión en la Vongola, su relación se había marchitado, lo último de lo que se había enterado fue de un accidente que imposibilito a el arcobaleno de la lluvia.

Colonnello había perdido la capacidad de procrear y su aroma se había apagado.

El sonido de la lluvia incesante se hizo presente, la noche seria larga, Lambo no parecía querer hablar más, así que Lancia decidió retirarse y dejar al joven para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Lo había visto.

Y en el peor momento posible, estaba nervioso por la reacción que tomaría al verlo en la mansión, y esperaba que se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero la realidad le llego de golpe y recordó que su aroma se había extinguido junto con su olfato, así como el deseo de procrear. Colonnello se había vuelto algo así como un Beta, incluso más bajo que eso, porque hasta un Beta podía tener la oportunidad de tener hijos.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo en retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, con todo el esfuerzo que pudo obtener, se acercó a pasos lentos hasta donde Lambo, pero los detuvo cuando le vio correr en dirección a la habitación del guardián de la nube. Le perdió por unos momentos, pero después le volvió a tener en su campo de visión, llevaba consigo un cilindro que supo distinguir como uno de los supresores de Hibari.

El estado físico de Lambo era terrible, su frente se encontraba perlada de sudor y su respiración parecía dificultarse un poco, pero pese al gran esfuerzo que parecía suponerle, Lambo corrió en dirección a la sala de música abrió ambas puertas de manera estrepitosa y se adentró dentro de esta de forma apresurada, Colonnello le siguió despacio preguntándose muchas cosas, hasta que pudo visualizar a la figura que se mantenía agonizante en el suelo y que al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven, se lanzó contra él.

Colonnello se encontró horrorizado, tenía que apresurarse y alejar a Reborn de Lambo para poder atenderlo, si las cosas continuaban así Lambo terminaría tomando a Reborn… pero ante todo posible pronostico Lambo se había mantenido firme y logro inyectar a Reborn con el supresor.

Entonces Colonnello se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que había enterrado hace cinco años, cosas que salieron a flote sin permiso alguno, nuevamente su corazón fue herido y lo peor de todo es que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, con el silencio propio que su mera existencia poseía, se alejó del lugar, tratando de contener sus lamentos.

Las cosas ya no podian volver a ser las mismas, lo supo desde que le informaron de su gran perdida, lo supo desde que Lambo le miro con la culpa tatuada en su rostro, lo supo pero nunca lo quiso creer.

Y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, se sintió muy culpable por haber dejado a Reborn solo, pero después de todo no era como si pudiese hacer mucho por él, ya no era un omega, no podía desprender hormonas de cuna como cualquier otro y se había desecho de todas sus pertenencias como Omega.

Sabía que Reborn estaba bien, había dado un último vistazo a su habitación, Lambo le dejo sobre la cama y se marchó, pero Colonnello sabía que el supresor no sería suficiente y que en poco tiempo Reborn volvería a presentar su calor, salió de la habitación del menor y busco a las mucamas, les pidió que lo ayudasen para cambiar las cobijas de la cama de Reborn por las sabanas especiales para el celo, se sorprendieron ante la petición y con prisa le ayudaron, cuando Reborn ya se encontraba entre estas, les pidió a las Betas salir de la habitación, Colonnello se haría argo de cambiarle la ropa y arroparlo.

Al terminar, no conto con encontraste a Hibari Kyoya recargado en el marco de la habitación, le miraba de manera escrupulosa y Colonnello se sintió un tanto incómodo.

— ¿Te encontraste con él?

La sonrisa triste que mostro Colonnello fue suficiente para que Hibari entendiera.

—Me hare cargo de esto… lo mejor para ti ahora es pensar las cosas con calma.

La alondra tenía razón, debía de pensar en lo que haría una vez que Lambo estuviese frente a él, las cosas que le diría y el como quería que su convivencia se desenvolviese.

Ahora ya tenía en claro lo que le diría, le daría las gracias por todos sus momentos felices, los tristes, los peligrosos e incluso los más tontos, le pediría perdón por haberse marchado sin decir ni una sola palabra, por haberse escondido de él por tanto tiempo.

Había muchas cosas más que quería decirle, pero por ahora esperaría nuevamente hasta su llegada.

En el silencio de la habitación Lambo meditaba cada una de las palabras dichas por su amigo Lancia, Colonnello se encontraba en Vongola, Colonnello estaba en la mansión y él no pudo detectar su presencia, y ahora se sentía un completo estúpido por haberlo buscado durante dos largos años.

Le había pedido perdón tantas veces que Colonnello solo podía decir que no existía nada que perdonar, pero siempre que lo hacía le miraba de una manera dolorosa y triste.

Lambo siempre se culpó.

Aun cuando el rubio le daba la contraria. Para Lambo el que Colonnello lo perdiera todo como Omega, había sido solamente culpa suya, Lambo era el culpable y nadie más.

Faltaban cuatro días para el fin de semana, y parecía que serían los días más endemoniadamente largos.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla, esta era la oportunidad de su vida, debería de aprovecharla, pensaría detenidamente en lo que le diría a Colonnello cuando lo tuviese enfrente.

Eran tantos recuerdos que simplemente no quería dejar atrás.

 **NOTAS: O.O si, esto es un Universo Omega, la primera vez que escribo algo así, yo sé que se nota, pero bueno~ hace no mucho leí un Fanfic que recomiendo muchísimo para las personitas que gustan del RL o LR como yo, se llama "El dilema de Reborn" lo pueden encontrar en AmorYaoi o aquí en fanfiction xD y pues en esa pequeña historia, la autora manejo a un Reborn en plena adolescencia . y un Lambo un poco más maduro, simplemente me encanto, y pues anoche soñé con un Reborn Omega y un Lambo Alfa, algo así como lo que acaban de leer, así que decidí compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, me gustaría mucho que me dieran sus opiniones respecto a esto.**

 **De nuevo gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Te extraño

**Katekyō Hitman REBORN! Pertenece a Akira Amano y Editorial Shueisha**

 **Capítulo 2 "Te extraño"**

 **—** ¡Estamos en casa! —la voz alegre y gruesa resonaba por toda la primera planta de la mansión, los sirvientes que pasaron por ahí, se mantenían inclinados ante las dos figuras que se mostraban en la entrada, la sorpresa se apodero de ellos, puesto que no esperaban la llegada de los dos hombres en cuestión.

— ¡Maldición, me dejaras sordo! —reclamo con desespero el joven albino, Gokudera no había podido mantener la paciencia, puesto que en todo el viaje de regreso, Yamamoto se había vuelto más pesado, su comportamiento se debía a que pronto vería a la nube. Mientras daba órdenes para que acomodasen sus equipajes, miraba con recelo como su compañero corría de manera apresurada en dirección a la habitación de la alondra, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado.

—No esperábamos tenerlos tan pronto —la atención de Gokudera fue puesta en el dueño de aquella voz, Colonnello le miraba desde las escaleras con una sonrisa imperceptible —Buen trabajo-kora.

El ceño fruncido de Gokudera se hizo presente, odiaba un poco el hecho de no poder percibir al chico rubio.

—Soy la mano derecha del Décimo, no hay trabajo que me mantenga tan ocupado —respondió Gokudera de manera indiferente, pero con cierto toque de prepotencia en sus palabras, el albino decidió que era un buen momento para adelantar un poco del papeleo que había dejado, antes de que el Décimo llegase de su reunión en América. Y antes de que se despidiera para continuar con sus funciones Colonnello le hablo.

—Lambo llego hace tres días, se está quedando con Lancia, porque Reborn entro en celo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto Gokudera con absoluta sorpresa. — ¿El mocoso llego el lunes? ¿Quién demonios se cree esa vaca estúpida para llegar sin aviso alguno? —su malestar ante la repentina llegada de Lambo fue sustituida por preocupación –que logro disfrazar con su típico tono de voz– estaba preocupado por como había sido el encuentro entre Lambo y Colonnello — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Hmm? —el rubio se había hecho el desentendido.

— ¡Tch!... —Gokudera se rasco la cabeza en señal de desesperación — ¿Qué dijo Lambo, por tu estancia aquí? —Colonnello le miro como una enorme tristeza reflejada en sus grandes ojos azules.

—Solo pude verlo a lo lejos, cuando llego ni siquiera me vio —respondió el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa. Tratando de ocultar su dolor en un tono de indiferencia. Gokudera le miro de forma rápida, luego desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto del lugar, esas cosas del sentimentalismo no se le daban para nada, él no era así, la única que tenía el don necesario para mantener a flote cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con sentimientos era Haru, su esposa.

—Está todo bien-kora —fue lo único que respondió el rubio antes de marcharse del lugar. Definitivamente Gokudera no era bueno con manejar los sentimientos, y aunque le costase admitirlo, había extrañado con todo su ser a Haru, de la misma forma que Yamamoto extraño a Hibari. Un tenue rubor se extendió por su rostro al recordar las palabras que Haru le había dicho antes de partir _"Sé que me extrañaras, porque yo te extrañare"_ Haru había tenido la razón, siempre la tenía, por eso terminaron enamorándose, se unieron como Alfa y Omega, entonces después de tanto se casaron.

— ¡AGH! ¡Mujer estúpida, te extraño también! —gritó el albino con enfado, mientras se jalaba el cabello con ambas manos. La mucama que llevaba las sabanas limpias para el cuarto de Reborn, le miro con una gota resbalando por su frente, definitivamente trabajar para la familia Vongola era tener días en los que nunca te aburrirías, ante la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto Gokudera tosió con fuerza y se dirigió al despacho.

…:::…

— ¡Achuu! —el estornudo de la joven resonó por toda la estancia del hotel en el que se hospedaban, Kyoko le miro preocupada, tal vez el cambio tan drástico de clima no le había sentado bien.

— ¿Deberíamos volver a la habitación, Haru-chan? —pregunto la peli-naranja mientras le ofrecía a Haru un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolso. Haru lo rechazo agradecida.

—Está bien Kyoko-chan, no es un resfriado —respondió Haru con una sonrisa —El idiota de mi marido debe estar llorando por mí —menciono la morena en un tono burlesco, Kyoko no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario, Haru siempre tenía una forma muy peculiar de tratarse con Gokudera. — ¡Ryohei-san! ¡Hana-san! —el llamado de su amiga le hizo ver en dirección a donde Haru saludaba de forma enérgica, cuando vio a su hermano y mejor amiga les saludo de manera más calmada, hoy sería un buen día, como todos los demás, pero por alguna razón Kyoko presentía que este día sería más que especial.

…:::…

Los pasos apresurados de Yamamoto fueron detenidos súbitamente, el aroma de su alondra no se encontraba, miro con recelo la hora marcada en su reloj, las cuatro de la tarde, extraño… para esta hora Hibari ya estaría en casa ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Se habría quedado en la universidad? ¿Se cansó de esperar y decidió buscar una purga para romper su lazo? ¡NO! Kyoya no sería capaz de algo así. Tranquilizándose un poco, decidió que lo mejor sería llamarle por teléfono, pero la idea fue desechada porque Hibari odiaba que le llamasen al celular.

—Kyoya~ —dijo en un tono apenas audible y lastimero, mientras miraba con lamentación el suelo.

— ¿Señor Yamamoto? —la voz de una de las mucamas le saco de su tristeza, Yamamoto miro a la joven, era la encargada del personal de limpieza de las habitaciones. Cuando la atención fue puesta en ella, prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir —El joven Hibari, se encuentra en cuarentena —la expresión de Takeshi fue todo un poema, Hibari tomaba se inyectaba supresores, asi que su celo no debería de ser algo que ocurriese, ante aquello la joven se apresuró a decir. —Reborn-san entro en celo el lunes, Hibari-san era el único Omega que se encontraba y ahora mismo está con Reborn-san en su habitación. Me pidió que le dijera… que yo le dijera… —la joven se encontraba nerviosa y Takeshi podía saber más o menos que era aquello que Hibari le había pedido decir.

—Está bien, continúa. —animo Takeshi con su resplandeciente sonrisa.

—"Deja de llorar como un maldito herbívoro, me das lastima, si tantas ganas tenías de verme, hubieses pensado en algo más para complacerme, ¿Creíste que correría a tus brazos y te llenaría de besos por haber terminado antes la misión para estar conmigo? ¿Eres estúpido? Ahora mismo estoy con el bebé y no puedo dejarlo, he dado instrucciones, así que mantén tus narices fuera de esto y espera el tiempo que debiste haber esperado para verme" —la chica se encontraba roja de la pena, cuando Kyoya le había dado el mensaje, le expreso que debía de ser lo más igual a él, por lo que la pobre se debatía en si decirlo de la misma forma en la que Hibari lo dijo o suavizarlo un poco, trato de ser lo más suave, después de todo la persona a la que se estaba dirigiendo era a uno de los guardianes —Y-yo…

—Bueno, entonces no queda nada más que esperar —un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios —Y yo que había terminado antes para verlo~ mi hermoso Hibariii~

—S-si me disculpa.

— ¡Oh, sí! Ya puedes retirarte.

—Con su permiso.

Faltaban tres días para poder ver a Hibari, Yamamoto no tenía mucho que hacer, volvió a suspirar con resignación.

Tener a Kyoya cerca y no poder verlo ni tocarlo era una tortura, sería la espera más larga de su vida.

…:::…

Los olores sintéticos que le había proporcionado a Reborn parecían estar teniendo el efecto deseado, las sabanas fueron reemplazadas por unas mejores, y en cada tanto de tiempo el menor ronroneaba restregando su cuerpo y rostro contra estas, dando a entender lo gustoso que se sentía. Cuando la necesidad de ser penetrado salía a flote, Hibari se levantaba con parsimonia del pequeño sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, tomaba uno de los consoladores especiales y ayudaba al menor en la labor de poder satisfacerse.

Cuando la cordura volvía a Reborn, entre jadeos y sollozos le suplicaba a Hibari que lo dejara solo el azabache mayor siempre se negaba rotundamente, y Kyoya lo entendía, él mismo fue parte de ese sentimiento de vergüenza y mortificación, el simple hecho de mostrase en aquel estado tan denigrante ante otra persona, aun cuando compartiesen la misma especie, era aberrante, pero cuando fue su primer celo Haru nunca lo dejo, en ningún momento le dejo solo, siempre estuvo ahí para él, incluso cuando la alondra trató de alejarla de manera violenta, aquella "hervivora" se mantuvo impasible y le susurraba palabras de ánimo, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello y dejaba salir aquellas hormonas de las cuales en ese entonces no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Cuando lograba tener un poco de conciencia Kyoya se sentía avergonzado, porque la mujer le ayudaba en su frustrante intento por conseguir satisfacer sus necesidades como Omega, y entendía el sentimiento que Reborn cargaba consigo.

Un calor conocido comenzó a alojarse dentro de su cuerpo, invadiendo cada parte de él, un suspiro salió de sus labios y en vano trato de contener un jadeo.

¡Mierda!

El llamado que le hizo por medio de su lazo fue tan grande y necesitado, que la alondra se vio en la necesidad de morderse el labio inferior y calmar a su Omega.

Al parecer Takeshi había terminado la misión, tan pronto como se lo prometió, aunque en realidad a Kyoya le daba igual si su pareja se apresuraba en terminar o llegaba después del tiempo pactado. Finalmente sabía que sin importar lo que sucediese, Takeshi encontraría la forma para permanecer lo más posible a su lado.

—Idiota

Susurro con un deje de felicidad.

…:::…

Lambo estaba destrozado.

Tanto él como Lancia se encontraban en uno de los tantos centros subterráneos para entrenamiento que la Vongola tenía a disposición.

Los entrenamientos que Lancia realizaba le dejaban más que exhausto, se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber realizado sus rutinas y ejercicios, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de manera catastrófica.

— ¿Qué sucede niño, este viejo es demasiado par ti? —exclamaba Lancia con diversión, puesto que Lambo se encontraba recostado en el piso, con la respiración agitada y el sudor recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas le habían dejado de responder, su cuerpo se engarroto y como consecuencia termino en el suelo.

— Yare, yare… Lancia-san es increíble —mencionaba el joven más para sí mismo que para el mayor.

Lacia sonrió con sorna.

—Es tú culpa Lambo, marcharse a estudiar lejos no significa que puedes ir por la vida como si nada, debes recordar que como Guardián, tu estado físico debe ser impecable —menciono el mayor mientras se acercaba hasta Lambo y se sentaba junto a él. —Un poco más de esto y estarás en forma —decía el hombre con una sonrisa, su mirada se posó en Lambo, esperando alguna respuesta de este.

—Si todos los días son como este, no quiero pensar en lo que terminare convirtiéndome —mencionaba en broma, Lancia le miro divertido, había extrañado al muchacho, de pronto la mirada de Lambo se desvió hasta dar con el techo del lugar —Tsuna-nii, entrenaba cada día en este lugar. Avilio-san era un espartano —un sonrisa imperceptible se apodero de sus labios, los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de los demás guardianes le abrumaron de sobremanera.

—Lagusa fue un buen tutor, para todos ustedes —decía el hombre con la nostalgia impregnada en su voz. —Al parecer el Décimo llegara este fin de semana, tengo entendido que las negociaciones con los Belgrano salieron mejor de lo que esperaban.

—Yare, yare, es imposible que Lancia-san no se quede afuera de todo esto ¿verdad? —pregunto Lambo.

—Le debo mucho al Joven Vongola, es mi deber mantenerme al tanto de las situaciones que se desarrollan alrededor de la familia, aun cuando no soy un miembro oficial.

Lambo le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Hemos pasado por tantas cosas y aun así no te consideras un miembro más de la familia —el joven dio un suspiro largo, como si estuviese decepcionado por las palabras del mayor. —Lancia-san es parte de Vongola, si no fuese así, sería muy difícil que pudieses acceder a tantos medios e información ¿no lo crees?

Lancia le miro, largo y tendido, los niños le desarmaban de maneras sorprendentes, con una sonrisa de lado se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones.

—Muy bien niño, el descanso termino, es hora de ponernos serios.

—Yare, yare, dame un respiro por favor. —con pesar y algo de dificultad se levantó, pero una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción se mantenía presente en sus labios, definitivamente Lambo había extrañado a Lancia y estaba ansioso por ver a los demás.

…:::…

—Debería descansar jefe. —menciono Chrome quien se mantenía de pie al lado de donde se encontraba sentado Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Décimo Vongola.

—Estoy bien Chrome —un suspiro cargado de cansancio salió de sus labios, esta sería su última noche en territorio Belgrano, y de cierta forma agradecía que las formalidades y demás hubiesen terminado con el tiempo acordado. —Debo expresar que estoy preocupado.

—Kuf, kuf, kuf, Antonio Belgrano acepto de una manera muy rápida, algo que es inquietante, si rememoramos su resistencia en el pasado. —Mukuro se encontraba sentado frente al jefe Vongola, piernas cruzadas y manos entrelazadas reposándolas sobre su pierna. —Están buscando desfalcar los depósitos.

El castaño miro con más atención a su subordinado, un suspiro cansado volvió a salir de sus labios.

—Sabía que maquinaban algo, esperaba que la alianza pudiese durar lo suficiente hasta la llegada del Pakhan de Podoskaya, pero al parecer no serán más de dos meses ¿verdad? —Sawada dirigió su mirada hasta Chrome, la joven le miro esperando sus órdenes. —Necesito que vigiles los movimientos de Belgrano, todos y cada uno de estos, odio tener que admitirlo pero no puedo confiar en ellos, no después de que afirmaron estar detrás del contrabando de blancas.

—Entendido Jefe. —tras lo último Chrome desapareció, Mukuro miro con un poco de desaprobación al castaño.

—Estará bien Mukuro, después de todo es un Alfa y tu única alumna. Dejando eso de lado, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora, verdad?

—Kuf, kuf, kuf, kuf, no es necesario que me digas lo que debo hacer Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Verdad querida Chrome?

—Así es Mukuro-sama —Mukuro nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, sus ilusiones eran más que perfectas y poderosas. Ahora solo quedaba la infiltración de Chrome y recibir la información que esta recolectase de los Belgrano, no confiaba en ellos, aun cuando habían acordado una alianza.

Sawada sonrió con satisfacción, era hora de volver a casa.

…:::…

— ¡Hey!

El llamado le hizo posar su mirada hasta la figura de un hombre que caminaba a pasos calmos mientras sacudía su mano derecha de un lado hacia otro en forma de saludo. Colonnello no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, al parecer la misión de la tormenta y la lluvia había terminado antes de lo esperado. El rubio le saludo del mismo modo hasta que le tuvo frente a él.

—Estaba seguro de que te encontraría aquí. —menciono el mayor con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, Colonnello le miro de manera divertida.

—Giannini me llamo para unas pruebas con los nuevos rifles —decía mientras caminaba en dirección al salón de pruebas, seguido de Yamamoto que no dejaba de sonreír —Creí que llegarían hasta el domingo.

—Si bueno… —el moreno se rasco con nerviosismo la nuca. —Digamos que, fue más fácil de lo que creímos —finalizo.

—Fue eso, o simplemente apresuraste a Gokudera para que terminaran la misión cuanto antes y así pudieses ver a Hibari —arguyo el joven de ojos azules, Yamamoto había sido descubierto, ante eso lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse con ganas.

—Tienes razón, no podía seguir solito, tan alejado de mi querida Alondra~

Ante la forma en la que Yamamoto se expresaba y los ademanes que hacia mientras mencionaba a Hibari, Colonnello no pudo evitar contagiarse de las sonrisas que el mayor le dedicaba.

—Espero que la paciencia de Gokudera no se encuentre de vacaciones.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Hayato no tiene ninguna razón para eso. —Respondió el mayor a manera de reproche —Bueno… tal vez si exagere un poco —el rubio movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, a menara de negar el comportamiento a veces infantil y despreocupado del guardián de la lluvia.

El recorrido hasta la sala de pruebas fue ameno y divertido, Takeshi en ningún momento había mencionado a Lambo, por lo que Colonnello supuso que tal vez el guardián no sabía de su llegada o estaba siendo considerado con él. Una vez llegaron, las puertas se abrieron dejándoles ver el acondicionamiento que había utilizado Giannini para las pruebas que haría con Colonnello.

—Fiu~ Giannini siempre se luce cuando se trata de probar sus nuevas armas —mencionaba Takeshi mientras daba un largo silbido y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba el ingeniero de Vongola, recorriendo la mirada por el lugar pudo ver a Spanner y Shoichi, trabajando en lo que parecía ser una nueva arma para los anillos. El rubio pareció percatase de su presencia puesto que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo, para levantar la mirada y saludar a los recién llegados.

—Yamamoto-san, Colonnello. —saludaba Spanner mientras levantaba su mano derecha, Irie hizo lo mismo, con su mano y les dedico una tímida sonrisa, después del intercambio los dos jóvenes volvieron su atención a lo que momentos antes hacían.

Giannini tardo un poco en reparar en los recién llegados, cuando lo hizo se disculpó de muchas formas ante Yamamoto, después de todo el hombre ocupaba una posición más alta que él. Con Colonnello paso lo mismo, de hecho siempre se disculpaba con todo mundo, su trabajo requería de mucha precisión y de su absoluta atención, simplemente se sumergía en ello y dejaba de lado lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— ¡Me alegra que llegases! el rifle que cargas siempre contigo en las misiones —decía el ingeniero mientras señalaba dicho objeto, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa de trabajo. —Le he dado algunas modificaciones, me base un poco en el sistema de proyectiles que mantiene la caja arma de Gokudera-san, antes podías activar las llamas y dirigir un ataque formidable, y es cierto que al ser uno de los mejores tiradores su puntería es impecable, pero la energía que debía mantener para que eso fuera posible se desbordaba de manera innecesaria, —mencionaba Giannini con emoción en cada una de sus palabras —El sistema que manejo es uno donde puedas tener en mira los objetivos y golpear cada uno de ellos con un cien por ciento de probabilidad, sin la necesidad de derrochar las llamas. Lo teórico fue demasiado fácil, e incluso el ensamblaje no me tomo más que tres días, pero se necesitan hacer pruebas para descubrir si existen algunos errores que daban corregirse.

— ¡Déjamelo a mí-kora! —decía Colonnello mientras se señalaba con orgullo, Giannini llamo a los chicos para que le ayudasen a Colonnello con el equipo de protección. —No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sin esto —reclamo Colonnello.

— ¡No puedo permitir que utilice un prototipo sin las medidas de seguridad necesarias!

—Tch

—Ma, ma… si Giannini dice que es necesario, entonces lo es —decía Takeshi mientras miraba de manera divertida el berrinche que estaba haciendo Colonnello.

Yamamoto estaba ansioso, no había pasado ni un solo día desde su llegada y ya quería ver a su alondra.

…:::…

Los días pasaron.

Tan cortos para algunos, y tan largos para otros.

El domingo llego con una fresca brisa matutina, el roció de la mañana inundaba de manera exquisita el jardín, haciéndole brillar con los rayos de sol que apenas se asomaban entre el mismo. Reborn despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, su nariz había dejado de picar, su cuerpo recupero su temperatura habitual y los temblores y escalofríos cesaron, frente a él, sobre el sillón pudo observar a Hibari, su respiración era acompasada, eso le indicaba que dormía plácidamente, después de haberse estirado lo suficiente, se levantó con cuidado de su cama, noto que las sabanas siempre habían estado limpias, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado en su estado, pero estaba seguro de que Kyoya las cambiaba cuando era necesario al igual que a él, un rubor cubrió su rostro de manera exagerada, estaba avergonzado.

—Mierda —murmuro por debajo.

—Fueron los seis días más agotadores de mi vida —exclamo a lo lejos la alondra, quien le miraba detenidamente, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona, se levantó con parsimonia del sofá dirigiéndose hasta Reborn, una vez le tuvo frente a él, le miro con el ceño fruncido y le pellizco una mejilla.

— ¡Maldición eso duele! —Exclamo con enfado mientras se tocaba la mejilla — ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —exclamo de manera exaltada.

—Haces mucho ruido, interrumpiste mi sueño, si estuviésemos en otras condiciones te mordería hasta la muerte, pero no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

— ¡¿Ha?!

—Ahora, toma un baño y baja, al parecer Tsunayoshi y los demás llegan hoy en la tarde, a excepción de los herbívoros de la tormenta y de la lluvia, ellos llegaron el jueves por la mañana. Y antes de que me reclames por haberte dejado, no lo hice, las mucamas me informaron de todo.

Tras lo último, Hibari salió de la habitación del menor, no sin antes desactivar el sistema de aislamiento. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Reborn salió de su shock temporal.

— ¡No eres quien para darme ordenes! Además ¿Por qué debería de reclamarte por dejarme solo?

Pero por ahora Reborn haría lo dicho por Hibari, no porque le estuviese obedeciendo, sino más bien porque en verdad necesitaba ese baño.

…:::…

— ¡Que tú… ¿Qué?! / ¡EXTREMO! —exclamaron los presentes. De alguna forma Kyoko ya sabía que ese día sería muy especial.

…:::…

 **NOTAS: OwO termine el segundo capítulo, porque la inspiración llego a mí, como una bofetada de mi madrecita querida xD.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a las personitas que leyeron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente :D**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Cambios

**Katekyō Hitman REBORN! Pertenece a Akira Amano y Editorial Shueisha**

 **Capítulo 3 "Cambios"**

 **…:::…**

Relativamente, todo iba de maravilla.

Desde la llegada de Tsuna, y los demás guardianes la mansión se mantenía cada día en bullicio, los empleados extrañaban de alguna manera todo aquel escándalo, y se sentían aliviados de tenerlos de vuelta.

Kyoko y Haru atrasaron su llegada, puesto que al parecer había muchas cosas que todavía querían hacer, Tsuna no protesto nada, de hecho estaba un tanto aliviado por aquello, pronto tendría una audiencia con el Pakhan de Podoskaya y la tensión que se había formado entre las familias y organizaciones era palpable, si su esposa y Haru se encontraban lejos de todo esto él estaría más que relajado.

Por supuesto él no podía hablar por Hayato quien solo rechino con fuerza los dientes y murmuro cosas incomprensibles, gritando y maldiciendo, diciendo a su vez cosas como: "Mujer estúpida, siempre haces lo que quieres"

Ryohei se había mostrado un tanto nervioso ante la presencia de todos, Hana le mantenía a raya, y alegaba que su comportamiento se debía a una simple noticia que le había dejado impactado, pero el tono con el que la mujer decía aquello era sin dudas uno que no dejaba preguntar más al respecto.

Yamamoto había estado al tanto de Hibari, cosa que impacientaba a la alondra, era cierto que hasta dado punto le había extrañado, pero la personalidad del joven no le permitía disfrutar de las excesivas muestras de afecto por parte del mayor. Además se encontraba cansado, puesto que en la semana que había faltado a la universidad, los trabajos y tareas se habían acumulado y la secuelas de los cuidados que había impartido al _bebe_ hicieron mella en su estado físico y emocional, Hibari Kyoya era una especie de bomba andante, que detonaría con cualquier cosa que le molestase, en este caso las consecuencias eran pagadas por su pareja.

Yamamoto no tenía remedio.

Los empleados llegaron a pensar que el guardián de la lluvia era un completo masoquista.

Mukuro se dedicó a…

Exactamente no sabían nada de él, Tsuna solo le había visto desvanecerse en cuanto llegaron a Italia, el Jefe Vongola no se sorprendió ante tal acción, puesto que el guardián de la neblina era de muy pocas palabras y siempre trabajaba por su cuenta.

Y Lambo…

…:::…

—Así que… —Tsuna suspiró, largo y tendido, el semblante de Lambo era desastroso, por no mencionar deplorable. Y Tsuna tenía en parte la culpa de ello. —…sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero… Lambo, debes entender que Colonnello deseaba encontrase solo por un tiempo, mantenerse alejado de todo, el proceso que sufrió su cuerpo fue meramente doloroso y en cuanto se vio listo decidió venir a nosotros.

Tsuna hizo una pausa, esperando que Lambo hablase, pero desde que habían entrado el menor simplemente se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin moverse con la cabeza inclinada en dirección al suelo.

—Necesitaban alejarse y Colonnello lo sabía mejor que nadie, por eso desapareció, cuando decidiste irte a Japón él regreso y lo único que pidió fue trabajar para Vongola.

— ¿Por qué no supe de esto? —La temblorosa voz de Lambo hizo estremecer el corazón del décimo, era difícil explicar con palabras las acciones del arcobaleno de la lluvia, pero Tsuna también amaba e incluso tenía un vínculo establecido, comprendía porque el joven rubio le hizo jurar que mantendría su estancia en secreto de Lambo.

—Colonnello así lo prefirió.

— ¿Por qué?

—"Porque solo eres un niño". —Esas fueron las palabras suficientes para callar al joven guardián.

 _Eres solo un niño._

De manera rápida, Lambo levanto el rostro mirando directamente a los ojos de Tsunayoshi, eran las mismas palabras que el rubio le dirigió antes de su partida. Mordió ligeramente su labio y frunció el ceño, apretando los puños en señal de molestia, estaba molesto consigo mismo. Dejo escapar un lastimero suspiro e hizo una reverencia para después salir del lugar.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su joven familiar.

…:::…

Todo era una completa mierda.

Reborn pensaba eso.

De hecho la situación comenzó cuando Lambo llego en medio de la cena de bienvenida para Tsuna, el guardián del rayo entro con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, tan grande y llena de vida que a Reborn le dieron ganas de vomitar. Pero aquella resplandeciente sonrisa fue remplazada por una expresión de completa sorpresa y tristeza, justo en el momento en el que los orbes esmeraldas se posaron en la figura del arcobaleno de la lluvia.

Reborn sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido entre la vaca estúpida y Colonnello, era joven, pero a pesar de eso demasiado inteligente y perceptivo para alguien de su edad, si llegasen a preguntar la opinión de Reborn respecto a lo que sucedió hace tres años entre Colonnello y Lambo él respondería que la culpa fue de los dos. Pero Tsuna siempre le decía que en ese tipo de situaciones no existían culpables, el destino actuaba y ellos simplemente elegían uno de los tantos caminos que se bifurcaban en él.

Estúpido.

Y ahora mismo, la vaca estúpida se mantenía divagando en el pasado, y Colonnello actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero eso no era suficiente, lo que en verdad molestaba a Lambo y le hacía sentirse más miserable, era el hecho de que no podía sentir a Colonnello, y este trataba de dejar a un lado ese hecho, haciendo comentarios idiotas que no hacían más que hundir a la vaca estúpida.

Pero Reborn también lo sabía, que Colonnello sufría, le encontró llorando por la noche más de cuatro veces. Reborn comenzó a plantearse seriamente hablar de frente con los dos, explicarles con detalle aquello en lo que estaban mal, los adultos solo piensan en aquello que está bien y mal, pero cuando la situación lo requiere terminan distorsionando estos dos conceptos y Reborn odiaba eso de los adultos.

El menor esperaba no convertirse en aquello que tanto le disgustaba.

En resumen.

Lambo y Colonnello eran unos completos idiotas, en realidad a ojos de Reborn, Colonnello tenía algunos méritos más que Lambo.

—Tch estúpido. —Pronuncio el menor mientras terminaba su práctica de tiros.

—Lo haces muy bien-kora —La voz risueña del joven rubio resonó en el lugar de práctica, Reborn se quitó las gafas de protección y dejo a un lado el arma, su mirada conecto directamente con la del rubio, Colonnello le miraba con una enorme sonrisa y eso solo ocasiono que Reborn por fin explotara.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—En serio, lo haces muy bien, pero después de todo Avilio fue tu padre así que aprendiste del mej…

— ¡Deja ya esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!

— ¿He?

—Lo que escuchaste, estoy harto de esto, la vaca estúpida se lamenta porque según él fue su culpa el que te volvieses un Stigma*, es tan idiota que los humos se le han subido, ¡como si fuese la gran cosa! Y entonces estas tú. —Reborn le señalo acusadoramente mientras le miraba furibundo, Colonnello estaba impactado. —De los dos, tú eres el más apto, debo darte crédito por no llorar como un completo estúpido frente a la vaca idiota, pero que lo hagas a escondidas es más estúpido que la misma estupidez ¡Estoy harto! Si vas por ahí como si no hubiese pasado nada, es obvio que el idiota de Lambo no comprenderá. ¡Maldición!

Tras gritar lo último, Reborn se retiró dando grandes zancadas, Colonnello solo pudo mirar el suelo, se sentía mal en todos los aspectos posibles. Reborn tenía razón, debía de ser claro con Lambo.

…:::…

—Gritar de esa forma no ayudara en nada. —Reborn se había encontrado con Hibari fuera del lugar.

— ¡Haa! ¡¿Quién demonios dijo que yo quería ayudar?! —Respondió Reborn mientras le dirigía una mirada de completo odio a Hibari, pero la alondra logro percibir un ligero tintineo en los orbes oscuros del menor.

—Hmp. Bebé, acaso tú… —Kyoya reservo sus últimas palabras, estaba especulando demasiado, era natural en él, pero debía de borrar pensamientos innecesarios.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto el menor con desespero.

—Nada en especial, asegúrate de tomar tus supresores.

— ¿Acaso eres mi madre? ¡Oye!

Hibari se había marchado, dejando un poco confundido a Reborn.

 _¿Qué si quería ayudar? No… simplemente estoy harto con esta estúpida situación. —_ Pensó Reborn mientras fruncía el ceño y dirigía su mirada a la entrada del lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba.

…:::…

—"Solo te daré una oscura tristeza, no habrá motivo alguno para que tú seas feliz a mi lado, así que por favor, olvida"

Sus palabras llegaron nuevamente a él, un cruel recordatorio de lo que fue parte de su pasado, resonando con fuerza dentro de su interior.

Nuevamente se estaba perdiendo y ahora era él el causante del dolor ajeno.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, apretó sus puños al grado de dejar sus nudillos blancos, ya no podía controlar el monstruo que crecía dentro de él. Lambo fue el único que pudo sacarlo de su miseria y ahora los dos sufrían por sus malas decisiones.

…:::…

—Tch, eres una de las personas que no deseaba ver. —Hablo Reborn chasqueando la lengua y haciendo un gesto de total desagrado.

—Yare, yare, no es nada lindo hacer ese tipo de caras, le quitan encanto a tu rostro. —Menciono Lambo mientras mantenía una leve curvatura en sus labios, como una especie de burla en ese simple gesto.

— ¿Acaso crees que cosas como esas me preocupan? —Respondió el menor de manera agresiva.

—Avilio estaría triste por eso.

—No metas al viejo en esto, fue él quien me educo como un alfa. —Las palabras de Reborn fueron adornadas con un sutil tinte de tristeza. Una mirada llena de soledad se plasmó en su rostro por tan solo unos cuantos segundos. Y el corazón de Lambo palpito en agonía.

Lambo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por la reacción que había ocasionado en Reborn.

—Te escuche gritarle a Colonnello. —Hablo de inmediato, en un intento por cambiar el tema.

— ¿Y?

—Tienes toda la razón, eres un niño, pero bien puedes ser demasiado maduro para tu edad. Je —Lambo soltó una pequeña risa, Reborn le miro con una ceja enarcada, incrédulo de tener ese tipo de conversación con la vaca estúpida.

—Pues es eso…

—…

—Está claro que soy mucho más inteligente que tú. —Menciono Reborn con una sonrisa socarrona. Pero la cambio raídamente y adopto una postura un tanto seria. — ¿Hablaras con Colonnello?

La pregunta de Reborn le tomo desprevenido, era algo que no se veía venir por parte del menor, no pudo evitar esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa, tras un suspiro largo y la insistente atención de Reborn sobre su persona, al fin Lambo pudo responder, seguro de sí.

—Debo hablar con él, no importa que… yo debo hacerlo. Hablar sobre todo.

Para Reborn fue algo más que impresionante, la mirada llena de decisión que le mostro Lambo, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco inesperado, el latido se acrecentó junto con un hormigueo que recorrió su estómago y se alojó en su rostro, mostrándose en un ligero tinte carmín. De alguna manera se sentía avergonzado.

Lambo le miro, curioso por el repentino cambio en el semblante del niño.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto el mayor.

— ¡Maldición! —Reborn se cubrió el rostro con ambos antebrazos y salió corriendo del lugar.

 _"Que humillante"_

Lambo estaba un poco perdido por lo que acaba de pasar, pero atribuyo que la actitud de Reborn se debía a la adolescencia.

No le dio la importancia que debía. No cuando él mismo causo un atisbo de tristeza en la mirada del pequeño y su corazón sufrió por eso, no cuando Reborn se sonrojaba con facilidad cada vez que llegaban a encontrarse en la mansión, no cuando el celo de Reborn se dio de una manera tan repentina.

Lambo simplemente tenía una sola cosa en mente y no podía ver más allá de lo que se le presentaba.

…:::…

—Será un verdadero fastidio. —Pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué será un fastidio? —Pregunto su acompañante, quien mantenía la cabeza reposando sobre su estómago.

De alguna manera habían encontrado que la posición era cómoda y reconfortante.

Hibari giro con suavidad su cabeza, para mirar a Yamamoto quien mantenía su mirada fija en el techo de la habitación. Yamamoto no se movió, ni siquiera trato de hacer un esfuerzo en cambiar de posición, simplemente pregunto y de alguna manera, eso molesto a la alondra. Por lo general –siempre– el guardián de la lluvia acorralaba al joven hasta que este le dijese aquello que rondaba por su mente, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto. Yamamoto solo se limitó a preguntar.

—No lo hagas.

El ceño de Hibari se frunció, acaso ¿sabía que tenía la intención de levantarse e irse del lugar?

—Te pregunte algo Hibari. —Kyoya se tensó, hace mucho que Takeshi no le llama por su apellido. — ¿Qué será un fastidio?

La alondra se removió, tratando de levantarse, pero Yamamoto le detuvo sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca, Kyoya hizo una mueca de dolor y por fin Takeshi le miraba, unos ojos profundos que mostraban su cansancio, su dolor, su agonía, Kyoya entendió que no era el momento para peleas, había una razón por la que Takeshi estaba tratando de ocultar a su alfa.

—No iré a ninguna parte, así que suéltame. —Trato de volver a su antigua posición, pero le fue muy difícil, ya no se sentía cómodo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear con fuerza a Takeshi y salir de la habitación, pero no podía hacerlo, porque temía que si lo hacía, la situación se complicaría.

Yamamoto se encontraba enojado, dolido, y avergonzado consigo mismo. No había tenido la intención de imponerse ante Kyoya, pero el repentino alejamiento que sufrieron debido a los cuidados de su alondra con el bebé, le hicieron ver algo que no quería y que se negaba a complacer.

Hibari ya estaba listo para ser marcado oficialmente y volverse mamá.

—El bebé… —Kyoya decidió romper el asfixiante silencio. —Me preocupa lo que sucederá con el bebé. Por eso… lo que suceda después, creo que será un fastidio.

Takeshi guardo silencio, cerró los ojos con lentitud y solo emitió un pequeño sonido en forma de asentimiento.

Lentamente comenzó a recordar, del cómo había terminado en esta situación, de las muchas veces en las que se dijo que no debía amar, que debía de ser cuidadoso con los omegas y consigo mismo.

…:::…

Su primer encuentro no fue la escena romántica que se había imaginado desde su infancia, había desechado la dulce e infante idea del cómo sería encontrarse con su destinado, pero una vez que se encontró inmerso en el mundo de la mafia desecho todo deseo de un encuentro mágico como los cuentos de hadas, de hecho esperaba nunca encontrar a aquella persona. Y como si el destino se quisiera burlar de él, recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara, un golpe tan fuerte que le dejo inconsciente y con la nariz rota.

El segundo encuentro fue aún más doloroso, recuerda perfectamente haber acabado con dos costillas rotas, aquello solo le hizo preguntarse si el chico era en realidad un omega.

El tercer encuentro fue agridulce, le había visto sentado debajo de un gran árbol, su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, las cuales sostenía con fuerza, como tratando de aliviarse del dolor, el sollozo era increíble, incluso para sus oídos fue un verdadero deleite porque parecía que lo quería esconder a toda costa, el joven no era tan fuerte como lo aparentaba ser, cuando pudo darse cuenta de su presencia dejo de llorar, se levantó y con pasos firmes se dirigió hasta él, le miro con el ceño demasiado fruncido y contuvo sus lágrimas.

Yamamoto creyó que le volvería a golpear, después de todo en sus anteriores encuentros le había golpeado, aunque debía de admitir que la culpa había sido completamente suya. Pero entonces su nariz comenzó a picar y un agradable olor comenzó a expandirse cerca de él.

Yamamoto Takeshi era un completo distraído, alguien que iba de aquí para allá con una venda en los ojos, indiferente ante lo que el mundo le quisiera mostrar, solo cuando la situación lo acreditaba, él ponía todo de sí para mantener su seriedad, así que nunca se dio cuenta, de que aquel chico que estaba frente a él, aquel joven de tan solo quince años, además de ser el candidato perfecto para formar parte de Vongola, era su destinado.

Y quizás ahora entendía el porqué de su tan agresiva actitud.

El guardián de la lluvia se sintió incómodo. Y nuevamente un golpe dio de lleno a su cara, esta vez ni siquiera trato de evitarlo, lo recibió gustoso pero más que nada, lo había recibido como si con eso pudiese aligerar el sentimiento de culpa que se apodero de su ser.

El cuarto encuentro fue inesperado, porque Hibari apareció delante de él.

Faltaban tres días para que regresaran a Italia, Tsuna comenzaba a replantearse la idea de buscar otro guardián de la nube, cosa que era casi imposible, puesto que no había persona más calificada para el puesto que el estudiante de preparatoria Hibari Kyoya, nunca esperaron que aquel chico fuese un omega. Quizás Tsuna tenía una ligera sospecha, pero necesitaban a un guardián con la capacidad y la tenacidad que mostraba Hibari.

—Hablaré con él.

— ¡No puede hacer eso, decimo! La misión era para el idiota del beisbol y… —Gokudera se vio interrumpido por Tsuna.

—Hay algo que Yamamoto no nos ha dicho ¿no es así Yamamoto? —El castaño había dado en el clavo, y todo era gracias a su súper intuición.

—Hm~… ¿Qué será? —Respondió de manera divertida.

—Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a responderle así al décimo?

—Basta Gokudera. Takeshi tendrá sus razones, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a un joven con tan gran potencial. Avilio dijo que era el indicado, y estoy completamente seguro de que lo es. Sé que odias esto, y no te culpo Yamamoto, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie… lo que ocurre cuando dos predestinados se separan.

 _"—Espere, no puede pasar"_

Los presentes centraron su atención en la puerta del despacho, atentos ante cualquier posible amenaza, nunca se esperaron ver al joven de quien estaban hablando.

—Iré, bajo mis propias condiciones. —Fue lo único que dijo, tan fuerte y claro que no dejaba lugar para protesta alguna –aunque no la tuvieran– La mirada atónita de Yamamoto no dejo de ver ni un segundo a Hibari, por el contrario, la alondra apenas y le había dirigido la mirada.

Tsuna no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Gokudera grito de manera colérica, no concedía el hecho de que aquel chico hubiese entrado así como si nada al lugar e incluso del cómo había dado con la base. Yamamoto por fin se había dado cuenta de que lo supo desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, no en su primer encuentro, si no cuando Tsuna le había mostrado el perfil del joven, con una fotografía adjunta.

Fue amor a primera vista, y él no quería eso.

Estaba asustado.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Hibari fuese un mero producto de su imaginación e incluso que todo aquello fuese un mero sueño.

Porque para Yamamoto, enamorarse era peligroso.

…:::…

 **Notas: ¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, he aquí un nuevo capítulo que de verdad espero haya sido de su agrado, si no, pues… lastima, pero vuelvo a repetir, escribo para mí y les comparto esto porque tal vez de entre cien a uno le llegue a gustar. Pido disculpas si los personajes pueden llegar a caer en el occ, pero la historia va sobre la marcha ¿saben? Tenía planes para esto, pero al final cuando me dedique a escribir el segundo y este tercer capítulo decidí continuar sin mirar mis borradores.**

 **En fin, muchísimas gracias a las hermosas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
